EP 1 445 507 B1, in which multiple webs of different chord lengths between two friction disks that are axially separated from one another delimit essentially radial cooling ducts, shows such an internally ventilated brake disk. The shape of the webs and their arrangement determine decisively the specific throughput in cooling air or the achievable cooling capacity as well as the necessary rigidity and strength of the brake disk.
The object of the invention is to propose a brake disk of the generic type that is further optimized virtually without additional expense with respect to the achievable cooling capacity.